We Are Young
by Red Giraffes
Summary: Punishemnt is a very thoughtful practice Wally, even if it is not intended to be that way. One-shot.


Kid Flash glared at the stupid dent in the stupid wall, caused by some furious teenager at some point in time. It wasn't made by Wally, that much he knew. He also knew it wasn't made by Superboy, as more of the wall would have been missing.

It wasn't that the teens were unaware of the training room located in the very same facilities, it was that, well, they were teenagers. Hormonal teenagers who knew nothing was as satisfying as punching a wall. Besides a face, that is.

This time it was Wally's turn to fill in the holes. A slow, tedious process to the mind of a speedster. He definitely did not deserve this punishment, his flirting was not 'outrageous' as it was called by Batman. Besides, Artemis already punched him in the face, isn't that punishment enough?

It wasn't all bad. This dent sort of looked like crater. Like the wall was a mini civilization, undisturbed for years. When suddenly, a weird flesh toned UFO came and hit the surface, only to go back where it came from and disturb the piece of the White Wall civilization forever.

"KF, you okay there?" Rohin approached, scaring the speedster from his own imaginings. He smirked at Robin, hoping he time it took to smirk would give him enough time to make up an excuse.

"Never better, Rob. Just wait until you hear my latest pick up line! It's the greatest! I can't tell you now, you never know who is listening in around here." Wally said in hushed tones, glancing around suspiciously. Robin simply stared at him strangely for a second, before continuing on the path he was on before he was distracted by Wally's staring. By now, Robin knew it was better to leave the thinking of Kid Flash to Kid Flash alone.

Wally sighed, returning back to work. Already thirty minutes has passed and he has not patched up a single hole. How could someone with super speed be such a bad procrastinator?

He slathered on the stucco, watching it go on in a thick, pasty manner. Almost like frosting!

Kid Flash would never admit it, but there was something satisfying about frosting a cake. Not that he was very good at it, Wally was pretty sure there were Kindergardeners who could frost a better cake than he could. No, it was almost puzzle. The perfect amount of frosting with just the right amount of pressure would result in a nicely frosted cake. Otherwise, you end up with a bunch of cake bits all in the frosting. Not that Wally really cared, cake was just as delicious anyway it is frosted.

Speaking of the unfortunate task of procrastinatingspeeds speedster was certain he had some sort of science lab write up to do. He was pretty sure he had other homework to, but he would do those before class started. He would do the homework for PE right as it was collected. Really, what a pointless class to have homework in. Write an essay about the importance of the smallest toe in diving off a diving board. Really, as if anyone truly cared about the answer. Unless you were a diver that lot their small toe, then Wally was certain that that person would care. He planned on keeping all of his appendages, so he was not concerned.

Kid Flash stared artfully at the wall as he drew a smile smileyface into the drying matter. It had o be reprinted, but that would be someone else job. Not Wally, which they should all be great ful for. He was the worst painter in the house; he was always in such a rush that there would be countless white spots in the paint. Actually, if asked his opinion on it, he would say that he liked it. The random dots of white mixed in made for an interesting wall, compared to the solid paint of a 'correctly' painted wall.

He sighed dejectedly as he looked around at all the walls that needed work, unable to find enough motivation to jsut speed right through them. Why must he be so slow sometimes? Even with super speed, he was ailed with the same things normalhumans were. He slowed when tired, hungry, sad or bored. He had gone intobrights downright sluggish before, unable to get enough energy to fully loft his feet off the ground. Of course, he then falls on his face and wakes up pretty rapidly. Still,his speed wasn't endless.

On a mission earlier that day, Wally stuck around as the real heros showed up, taking all the claim of the results of a suprise recon mission. He saw the adoring looks on the faces of the crowd, as hero more sociable heros remained for publicity. Someday, they would look at him like that, he thought to himself then he stopped, and took on the true significance of his thoughts. Someday, he would be someone else's hero. The thought was foreign in his head, antithe actual concept of a hero hit him. No more screw ups, no weaknesses. No petty arguments, and no disagreements. No wonder the team was hidden away, they were not ready for the amount of publicity that Superman gets. If the world relied on them solely as they were right now, they would be pathetic heros indeed.

But now was the time to be young. Now was the time to say stupid things and patch up walls as a consequence. Sure, some would argue that they were missing there childhood, and would never have a chance to full grow knew better, they just had a different childhood. One he would chose over any other in the world. This is were he is meant to be.

**( This is rough, I know. I'll go through for typos later, typing on a mobile device with stupid autocorrect making everything wrong. It's also short, and it's a bit choppy. I was trying to capture a more rapid mindset, we're the connections between thoughts were abuilt more abstract than a slower thinking brain. At least, that's what I imagine. Tell me what you think, the good, the bad , and the outright ugly :D)**


End file.
